onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Jazzis/Песочница
Личная песочница участника Jazzis 'для каких-то там разработок. * Шаблон для перевода каких-то разделов: <Название раздела> <Ссылка на саму статью> Перевод * В случае, если появляются варианты перевода какого-то слова или фразы, разделять их слэшем - "/". ** Если фраза слишком длинная, и не понятно, где начинается, то выделять ее курсивом вместе со всеми вариантами. вариант1/вариант2/вариант3 ''вариант длинной фразы1/вариант длинной фразы2 * В разделе "Ссылки" указываются ссылки на статьи, которые в данный момент переводятся. (устарело) Ссылки http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_World#Plot http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Eiichiro_Oda#Writer Ранняя жизнь Эйитиро Ода Перевод Будучи ребенком, Ода был вдохновлен Викингами и стремился стать мангакой. He submitted a character named Pandaman for Yudetamago's classic wrestling manga Kinnikuman. Pandaman не только использовался в главе манги, но и вернулся, как повторяющийся характер камео в собственных работах Оды. Он, как известно, добавляет Пасхальные яйца в своей манге для поклонников, включая Doskoi Panda. Ода был вдохновлен создателем манги Dr.Slump и Dragon Ball, Акирой Торияма. Когда он вырос, он полюбил играть в футбол возле школы и получил прозвище '''Odacchi у его друзей. Позже он озвучил Odacchi в короткометражном фильме "Dream Football King!", который был добавлен в третий фильм по аниме One Piece - "Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals". Карьера мангаки Эйитиро Ода Перевод Assistant Years/Работа ассистентом (1992-1997) In 1992, Oda at age 17 began his manga career starting as an assistant to three different mangakas for the weekly shonen manga magazine Shonen Jump. In the same year he submitted his first work called Wanted! for which he won second place at Tezuka Award. At first he worked with Masaya Tokuhiro on Jungle King Ta-Chan in 1992. In 1994, he briefly worked with Shinobu Kaitani with Suizan Police Gang before going back to Tokuhiro. In the same year he left college as a freshman. After Jungle King finished its run in 1995, he and Tokuhiro went on to create Mizu No Tomodachi Kappaman, it ran from 1995 to 1996. Also in the same year he moved on to work with Nobuhiro Watsuki on Rurouni Kenshin in 1996. During this time Oda met Hiroyuki Takei. Oda drew scenes in that manga with his own art style. During 1993 and 1994, he created other works such as God's Gift for the Future (1993), Itsuki Yakou (1994) and Monsters (1994), the last of which he would later mix with One Piece. In late 1996, while still working with Watsuki, he created two one-shots for the upcoming manga artist showcase called Romance Dawn, Version 1 and Version 2, which would become the first chapter of One Piece. In 1997, he later quit working with Nobuhiro to begin working on One Piece, doing many early One Piece sketches that would appear in Color Walk 1. He planned out the early stage of One Piece (chapters 1-8) before he officially started it. However, he made many changes, such as changing Boogie to Buggy, changing Zoro from being Buggy's henchman to being a wandering swordsman, and changing Morgan's appearance (he was originally supposed to look like a Sumo but Oda's editors wanted him to change it, which he did). Later Nobuhiro Watsuki would pay a tribute to Oda by drawing the Straw Hat Pirates' jolly roger in one chapter of Rurouni Kenshin as a picture on a bomb used by Gein, one of Yukishiro Enishi's subordinates. One Piece (1997-Текущий)/(1997-)/(1997-...) Наконец в Августе, 1997, он создал фирменную/именную работу, One Piece. Будучи вдохновленный пиратами, он сделал One Piece серией про пиратов. In 1998, Oda did designs for the first OVA and was happy to see One Piece getting animated. In 1999, Toei Animation adopted One Piece and the staff would often meet up with Oda to discuss how to handle the series. В 2002, он встретил Тиаки Инаба, которая играла Нами во время Shonen Jump Fiesta, and the two started going out, и в 2005 они поженились. В 2006, у них родилась дочь, которая также объясняет недавние/последние перерывы, которые Ода стал брать. В Апреле 2006, Ода неожиданно заболел и One Piece не был выпущен на этой неделе. Однако на следующей неделе он выздоровел и возобновил One Piece. Because of his recent illness, Oda felt the fans needed to catch up so he created Grand Line Times. In 2007, at the JUMP Fiesta 2008, in the absence of Shūichi Ikeda, when the voice actors acted out the Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time short, he wore a hot pink wig for the part and explained he would only do this because One Piece was in its tenth year. Later that year, he teamed up with Akira Toriyama to create a Dragon Ball/One Piece crossover called Cross Epoch. Он также принимал участие в написании сценария и directing/сценариста и режиссера для десятого фильма по One Piece, первого фильма для которого он написал сценарий, в честь десятой годовщины One Piece. thumb|right|260px|Сообщение Оды для пострадавших от землетрясения. In 2011 after the Great Eastern Japan Earthquake disaster, Oda as well other mangaka drew messages to the victims. Assistant credit/Ассистент автора? * Suizan Police Gang c Синобу Кайтани (1994) * Jungle King Ta-chan c Масая Токухиро (1992–1995) * Mizu no Tomodachi Kappaman c Масая Токухиро (1995–1996) * Rurouni Kenshin c Нобухиро Вацуки (1996–1997) Сюжет Strong World Перевод История начинается с Маринфорда, где Вице-адмирал Гарп и Адмирал флота Сенгоку замечают корабль Шики, плывущий в небе над головой. Используя силу Шики поднимает все корабли Морского Дозора в небо, а затем бросает их и перед уходом сообщает, что это было предупреждение. Далее, появляется Луффи, в настоящее время, который гонится за крокодилом-монстром на плавучем летающем острове/плавучем острове в небе. This monster is overcome by another, which in turn battles another several times while Luffy watches until he finally briefly battles and defeats the final victor, a bear like creature, using Gear Third. It is revealed that the various members of the Straw Hats are separated around the floating island, Sanji with Usopp, Zoro with Chopper, and finally Robin, Franky, and Brook together who are all encountering similar monstrous animals. thumb|240px|[[Пираты Соломенной Шляпы встречают Шики.]] Nami, meanwhile, is first shown swimming in a large swimming pool. Shiki and his henchmen enter, where it is revealed that she has been taken to this place against her will and the scene flashes back to a week earlier. On board the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats read news of attacks on East Blue. Luffy says they will return to East Blue to protect it when Shiki's ship appears overhead. Nami feels the air pressure changing and warns of a coming storm. Luffy calls out to Shiki ship, attempting to warn them, gaining Shiki's attention. Shiki sends down a tone dial to record the warning. His own navigators initially disagree that a storm is approaching, but it does indeed appear and with Nami's direction, both ships successfully escape it. Afterwards, Shiki shoots his navigator, and comes down to the Sunny to meet Nami. There he reveals he has a Devil Fruit power to make any inanimate object he touches ignore gravity and float. After learning it was Nami that delivered the warning, and that they are headed to East Blue, Shiki offers to take them there and uses his power on Sunny. Together the two ships travel to the floating island seen before where Shiki suddenly kidnaps Nami. The others try to rescue her, but by controlling the Thousand Sunny using his power, he escapes them, as well as scattering them among the fragments of the island. thumb|240px|left|[[Нами защищает Билли.]] Back in the present, Shiki asks Nami to become his navigator but she refuses. Dr. Indigo appears with an 'evolved' bird, called Billy, that can use electricity, demonstrating it to Shiki, but after being shocked by it, Shiki tosses it aside. It is explained that a plant here, called IQ, can cause animals to evolve very rapidly, making them very strong. Dr. Indigo reveals he enhanced the drug, dubbing it SIQ, which Shiki has used on the island's animals causing them to mutate to large proportions as well as increase their intellect and aggression. Nami protects Billy, and the bird is left with her as Shiki and his men leave. Elsewhere, Sanji and Usopp fight off various animals while Sanji searches for Robin and Nami, eventually falling from one island fragment to another before ending up in a lake just next to a village. Meanwhile Zoro and Chopper rescue a young girl, Xiao, and are lead to her village. Along the way they learn the large poisonous plants, called Daft Green, around the village emit a stink so powerful that the animals stay away. However, long term exposure to the plants is poisonous to humans, and Xiao's grandmother has become ill from it. Xiao was outside looking for the cure, which is the IQ plant, and managed to find one, but Shiki has taken all the IQ plants for his experiments. Sanji and Usopp, also at the same village, where everyone appears to have small wings on their arms, learn that Shiki also takes all the men and young women to his royal palace, leaving the village with only the very young and old with strict monitoring around the clock. They soon meet up with Zoro and Chopper. thumb|240px|Луффи и Нами убегают от опасности. Nami manages to escape her captivity with the help of Billy, and finds the Thousand Sunny. Only moments later, Luffy, being chased by several giant scorpions, arrives. Billy defeats the scorpions using electricity, and Nami and Luffy talk about what has happened. They soon decide to search for the others, using Billy to fly. Robin's group, meanwhile, find a large building where many pirates are gathering, similarly protected by poison plants. They learn there that Shiki is planning to let loose the animals on the island into East Blue in a gambit to force the surrender of the World Government. They also learn that to prove the power of the animals he is planning a demonstration using a village on the floating island. Luffy and Nami join the others at the village, and they too learn of the plan from the village residents, who, not knowing where the Straw Hats originate, are relieved to be rid of the monsters. thumb|left|240px|Шики стоит перед Мугиварами. Nami is seen by a den den mushi camera, and Shiki decides to personally head over to retrieve her. He arrives sometime later and confronts the Straw Hats who are there. Despite some initial success in fending him off, the Straw Hats are defeated, and Nami is coerced into rejoining Shiki by him agreeing to leave them, and her home town be. Usopp, the only remaining crew member conscious tries to stop her, but Shiki knocks him out. Nami records a message, using the Tone Dial, which is supposed to be a farewell message. After leaving it, Shiki's men remove the poisonous plants around the village, and cause the animals to destroy it. Xiao and the other villagers took shelter in an underground bunker. Nami watches this from Shiki's palace, apparently uncaring. Robin's group arrives shortly after, revive, and rejoin the rest of the crew. Xiao reappears and gives them the Dial. Her mother, who earlier had expressed relief about the animals being sent to East Blue, apologizes for saying how happy she was for Shiki leaving for East Blue. They then play the message, and after hearing only the first bit of it, Luffy is angered to the point that he will not listen to the rest (the rest of the crew does, however). thumb|250px|Мугивары вернулись, чтобы забрать Нами. Back at Shiki's place, Nami is found to have in fact been attempting to blow up the plants protecting his palace, but was overcome by the poison. Shiki traps her near the plants and heads off to meet the pirate captains gathering. While preparing a toast to the commencement of the operation, the Straw Hats burst into the palace using Sunny, then march into the main meeting room brandishing various firearms. After a short confrontation, where Shiki calls them simply a suicide squad, and reveals hundreds of men around them. Luffy says that Nami was simply the vanguard and that they are the main force. They unload their firearms in the room, defeating most those gathered, then split up to defeat the rest. Luffy chases after Shiki, telling Chopper and Usopp to find Nami. Nami is found by Billy who helps her ignite the explosives just as Chopper and Usopp find her. thumb|left|240px|Луффи против Шики. While all escape harm from the explosion, animals from outside storm the palace adding to the chaos within. Chopper realizes the only way to save Nami is to find the IQ medicine, but Shiki attempts to stop them. However, Luffy appears, in Gear Second, and starts fighting him, with the help of Billy. Usopp and Chopper find the IQ plant, but find the medicine is being held by Dr. Indigo. Zoro fights him, and using Asura defeats him and retrieves the medicine. Sanji and Brook, meanwhile, witness another of Shiki's henchmen, Scarlet, an ape man, attempting to kiss an earlier incapacitated Robin. Sanji quickly defeats him using Diable Jambe, but Brook ends up receiving Robin's thanks when he catches her. Nami also recovers, and feeling a storm approaching has an idea. Luffy, still battling Shiki, is overcome when Shiki surrounds him with water. Shiki then receives a Den Den Mushi call warning of the storm and asking him to redirect the island which he does. Unknown to him, the call was in fact coerced by Usopp and Chopper, and that Nami has lead them directly into the storm. The various remaining pirates realize this and retreat, while the Straw Hats rig the palace with explosives. Shiki returns to the palace and confronts them, but Luffy also reappears, having recovered. Once more using Gear Third, he places his giant foot into the clouds, gaining an electric charge and uses this to enhance his giant axe. Shiki at first thinks the lightning will kill Luffy, not realizing Luffy's rubber state will protect him. By the time Shiki realizes his mistake, Luffy hits him with the attack, both smashing and electrifying him to the ground, defeating him and destroying an entire island in the process. The other Straw Hats escape using Thousand Sunny, using Shiki's pirate sail as a parachute. Luffy is recovered by Billy while the villagers are shown flying away using the wings on their arms. thumb|240px|Луффи одержал победу. The story ends with the marines gathering below to capture the fleeing pirates, including Shiki, and witnessing the islands crash into the sea, now free of Shiki's power. The Sunny is seen in the sky and they prepare to attack it. Back at Marine HQ, Sengoku comments that the Straw Hats were the ones to deal with this, and the marines did nothing. Later, it shown the Straw Hats managed to evade the marines and continue on with their adventure. Luffy confronts Nami about the message she left on the Tone Dial, angry that she did not have faith in them. When the others revealed he did not hear the whole message, Nami tries to stop Luffy from playing it, feeling embarrassed of its content. She, Luffy, and Usopp wrestle over the Dial (Luffy wanting to hear the message, Nami trying to prevent him and throw the Dial overboard, and Usopp wanting to keep the dial since it was valuable). As the Tone Dial is knocked off the ship, it is revealed that on the other half of the message Nami indeed asked them to save her. Later on the islands, it has gotten more peaceful as the animals have lost their aggressive savagery. Meanwhile, Billy is greeting the animals and the people of the village as he flies past them. He lands on a rock and greets Xiao who is in a flower field as she waves at the screen.